


A Most Uneventful Mall Trip

by Nevaderian



Series: Twenty Questions Till Home Drabbles [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Crowded area, Dependency, Drabble, Other, Overstimulation, Panic, Self Confidence Issues, Self depreciation, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slight Panic Attack, Slight anxiety attack, Unstable Dependency, mall, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaderian/pseuds/Nevaderian
Summary: Sans and Papyrus's first trip to the mall. More so Sans.Sans is put off by the vast amount of people and the bustle of things, it grows nearly too much for him. Thankfully and surprisingly, Classic has his back.Sans finds a gift for his little brother.
Series: Twenty Questions Till Home Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874353
Kudos: 6





	A Most Uneventful Mall Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Need to practice. So I may writing these shorts sometimes to work on my writing and concentration abilities lol. 
> 
> Anyway, this a little bit on Red.
> 
> I refer to them as Sans and Papyrus in this.

“WELL! HERE WE ARE!” The other Papyrus downright bellowed, catching a few stares and glares from around the crowded area. He tensed. Now just noticing just how noisy this spacious, and rather cramped area truly was. Hoards of both humans and monsters stepped about, talking, laughing, giggling, all the above, in this bright and open area. He shifted, his eyelights glancing up to the glass of the done ceiling above, the warm sun, he had still yet to grow used too, blinded through the see-through substance. Casting a warm glow across the soft auburn hue of the area, turning it a dulled gold. The color was noisy, he cringed, not so much as the original Papyrus. “SO! WE WILL BE SPLITTING UP.” 

Sans zoned out of the downright vast explanation, only catching onto the ending of it. He had paused, awkwardly eyeing his brother.

“SPLIT UP?” Papyrus queried, a slight defensive tone slipping through his facade. His brother wasn’t up for this, thank fuck. He stepped forward, brows creasing and jaw parting. His brother put a hand up. Stilling him in the act. Considering he was about to cuss out the two originals in such a crowded area, maybe it was for the best. HIs brother knew what he was doing, he trusted him. 

He still felt unease, surrounded by the enemy. Of course, the classics’, had (thoroughly) assured the duo that the humans, most at the least, meant them no harm on the surface. And that they could keep their guard down if they wished. As If either would ever be so foolish. Papyrus only returned his gaze with a heated glare, followed by a nod. With a sigh, he took the silent order and followed after his copy, Classic. As he had dubbed in his head, or Vanilla. He snickered, earning a raised brow from the other skeleton, edging his head to the side in a notion to follow. San’s did so reluctantly, though pausing soon after, turning to watch his brother stride forward, the other long legged skeleton, Classic’s brother. Whom he had silently decided as Creampuff. Keeping in step with his brother, actively chatting to him. Which Papyrus, seemed near unbothered by this, mildly nodding along to whatever was being said. He could practically feel his brother's caution from here. Why exactly did they have to split them like this? 

“hey. come on.” Vanilla sounded beside him, feeling a tug at his jacket, he whipped around with a growl, mouth snarling and a flash of his eyelights in warning. Calming immediately after the hand retracted. Ah yes, so they wouldn't be too ‘dependent’ on one another. As they had been back home. Something he had irritability overheard some others discussing when he had come down for breakfast a few days prior. Boy, had the silence been awkward when he had stepped into the dining room. 

“don’ fucking touch me, shitstain.” He huffed, rolling his shoulders. By the stars, he was nervous. He could feel it in his bones. Magic collecting softly, the soft insight of fight or flight mulling his mind into a slight fog. He wrung his hands, before stuffing them back into his pockets and adjusting his posture. He wouldbt show weakness, especially in this place. And especially not to this copy. 

He was roped away from his nerves at the classic’s response, which was to simply roll his eyes, an overly at ease smile still warming his skull as he shrugged. He was amused. Sans scowled, he hated it here.

“can it pal. don’t need you stirring up trouble. we don't got all day.” With a wave of his hand, motioning Sans to follow, Sans stepped after him, their slow pace easily dodging fleshbags and monsters alike. Regardless of this world being safer than his own, he could feel the heated glares at his backside, something he has grown accustomed too in his time underground. The hate was just as high as he had imagined from humans, they were just too much of pansies to do anything about it. 

Rolling his shoulders, he allowed himself to zone some. Ease cooling off his glare slightly. It was doubtful for him to be openly attacked in such a crowded and multispecies populated area. 

His scars itched. He ignored it. Clenching his fists and jaw. He was fine.  
He opted instead to focus his attention to Classic.

They drifted around, going from store to store. Eyeing varying items, but never purchasing any. San’s had no money in this world yet after all. Nor did he deserve anything new in hindsight. Ever so, to hell with allowing anyone else to buy him anything that isn't a necessity. This wasn't his home after all. No matter how shit it was there, it was still his old stomping grounds. He flexed his hands in his pockets again, the nervousness he had willed off earlier seemingly to double out of nearly nowhere. He didn’t feel safe anymore. 

Nothing in this stupid fucking world felt like home. Nothing felt familiar, everything felt so off, flipped upside down. No, more like right side up. He hated this. He rubbed at his skull, his head pounding. Lightly gnawing his teeth together, the only sound he could hear besides the buzz in his skull. Nerves, alight and panic setting in. He could faintly hear Vanilla’s attempts at gaining his attention. Worry lacing his voice. Worried, he screwed his eyes shut tighter, he didn't want to be alone. He didn’t need anyone though. He slapped Classic’s outstretched hand away, he didn’t need any pity. He just needed to get away. But to where, he couldn't teleport. Nothing in this forsaken world felt right. His brother was nowhere in sight, with some wannabe of himself. He gripped his skull, the pounding growing, the light, the noise, the volume of both turning in and out, growing higher and lower all the same. He jerked his gaze up, he needed to get away. Needed some clarity. Something familiar. 

That.. that was familiar. He caught of something he knew. His attention zoned onto it rather suddenly after that. It was an Action figure. The structure was similar at least, he was sure of it, at least to his wobbling eyelights, glossy and unstable. He caught sight of an action figure, eyeing it, and concluding that yes, it was alike to one of Papyrus’s favorite heroes. The only difference seemed to be the main coloring being white, rather than the black of their usual item choices. That was it, anchor on it, calm the hell down. He clutched at his skull again. 

Boss had a love for comic books, ever since San’s had found one, good condition, in the heaps of the dump. He could recall his little brother's excitement, eyes wide and far too curious when he had set it up to dry. Some of the ink had run, but much of it was redeemable. From there, his obsession turned borderline obnoxious.

Each time San’s would go out searching for items for them. He would near outright demand another be found, soon and in time, Papyrus was old enough to come with. Then, it was a daily system, they went out comic book hunting. Not like he could complain, he was lazy, but his brother's joy was all the incentive. Papyrus had been the one to stumble across his first action figure, screaming out for San’s, he had been ready to dust whoever had dared to touch his little brother. Only to find him coddling and enthusiastically waving around an armless action figure. His eyelights shone brighter than he had seen them in some time. San’s had felt HOPE. Of course, it hadn’t been long when it would be shattered once more.

He was driven out of his thoughts, when Classic seemed to notice the turn of his attention, reached out, and teleported them. 

His nausea heightened and he shoved Classic away, watching weakly as he stumbled into a bookshelf, following suit, as he weakly fell to his knees. It was quiet in here. The doors must have been shut, only a quick buzz of talking and the whirl of fans.

“Is everything alright over-” San’s rounded on the disembodied voice, the worker yelping when he fixed them with a glare. The heat of it, sure to meet the intensity of their bright dyed hair. “fuck off, ya flesh-.”

“yeah. we’re good.” Classic chimed in, dragging the others attention, the two seemingly familiar, were quick to fall into conversation. Giving the chance for Sans to calm himself. Slipping his eyes shut, he welcomed the calamity of this environment. Slowly but surely, the numbness that had overtaken him, faded into a dull ring. And he allowed himself to zone back into the world around him, least enough to pick up on the activities around him. 

He could tell from the laughing, Classic must have started some sort of joking hazard. With his especially shitty choice of comedy. Standing slowly, and gripping on a shelf lined with hoodies, he had thankfully calmed some. The rattling of his bones, had all but ceased. He was once again stoic, level headed. He hated this, He wasn't allowed to be weak. He had to be better for his brother.

“yeah. should be red-dy.” Sans jumped slightly, and scowled at the pun on his chosen nickname, the attention of both Classic and the worker on him. They looked nervous. As they should be. He hated it, his nickname that is, the color, and the many bad times it seemed to be associated with. He was nearly ready to follow on Classic's decision. But, he turned and caught sight of the to the action figure. Seems that Vanilla had teleported them into the store. Huh. He flicked his attention over the figure. It was in perfect condition, seemed to be a collectible of some sort, a whole section of shelves seemingly for the particular character. 

“caught something you like?” Classic waved off the worker with a kind smile, and they were quick to leave their side, an annoying warm glow casting over their face, they seemed pleased. Maybe to get the duo out of their sight.

“yea.” Sans started, before pausing to clear his voice. He jerked his head to the collection before him. “looks jus’ like boss’ favorite.” 

“those are my bro’s fav too.” Classic came to stand beside him, nodding at his words. The other turned his eyelights onto him, and he warily returned the look. A warm smile touched the originals skull. “wouldn’t mind getting them for your papyrus.” 

Sans parted his lips to deny. Classic held up a hand. “free of charge. I wouldn't make you pay for a gift for your bro. well, this time around at least.” He turned his gaze to mull over them, motioning his hand forward in a silent go-ahead. “pick one out.”

Surprisingly without much reluctance then he thought he would have. Red went ahead and did just that.

“don’t tell ‘im.”

“What?” Classic turned his gaze on him, handing the bag to him, as they stepped out of the shop, into the once more buzzling public area. The too the offered bag, which earned the closest thing to a thanks from Sans. A nod. The other seemed to relax slightly, noting he had calmed most definitely from his earlier predicament. 

The weight of the bag in hand felt grounding, a welcome package, which he was sure his brother would enjoy. Or at least hopeful too. He cringed silently. Hoping Papyrus wouldn't call him out for being too ‘childish’ or clinging to the past too much. But unbeknownst to his brother. Sans knew Papyrus had kept his first comic book, as well as action figure, the one he had given him, and the one they had discovered together. Even after ridding all the rest once he had joined the guard, he had kept the one he had gifted him. He claimed he had to leave behind all youth-like attachments. But even his little brother was sentimental. 

“don’t tell boss, don’ need ‘im worrying.” San’s finally grumbled out softly, his words slurring far more than they tended to, even the Classic seemed to catch onto his. That idiotic worried look gracing his features once more. Stars, Sans was getting soft. This world was finally getting to him. Why was he such a fuck-up.

“why the fuck wouldnt i-”

“don’t.” He stilled suddenly mid-stride, ignoring the annoyed huffs and glares as it cut through the flow of the malls designated traffic. Which led to Vanilla taking action, he was quick to roll his eyes, apologizing as he dragged them off to the side, away from the bustle.

“i-” He focused a glare at Classic, silencing him, and hoping his intent crept through his eyelights. It took a moment, but slowly, his shoulders hunched, returning to their saul lazy drawl. If this version of him was anything like how he actually was, he understood. He wouldn't jeopardize his brother, especially something as worthless as an.. Attack. Or whatever the hell that was. Didn’t need him to know. Least of all in this nature. He couldn’t allow himself to show weakness, and ever more so, not allow it to reflect badly upon his brother. Never again. He winced slightly at the afterthought of many of his late mistakes. He wouldn't why his brother even bothered with him. Especially such a lost cause. 

Classic seemed to sense the tension in Sans once again, and turned to watch him, before he hesitantly began to speak out.

“fine. just.. if you, ah” Classic started, awkward, he fixed his gaze on anywhere but his counterpart. “need to talk about anything. i can probably relate.” He chuckled, hand behind his head and scratching at his back awkwardly. Vanilla must have felt as weird as he did, more so at expressing emotions toward someone like him.

San’s brows shot up, startled. He was quick to relax his demeanour once more, willing himself to be neutral. He hadn't expected the other to stick his neck out to help him. Teleporting them to a safe space, calming him down, offering to help him. He supposed.. They were in some way family, brothers, after all. 

“yea, whatever. lets go”

He turned, marching forward and ignored the other’s garbled response as he led the way. Clutching near happily to the plastic bag, he willed a soft smile to grace his lips. Finally relaxing. At least his brother would have a small part of home. After all, he planned to keep the promise he made to Papyrus. He would get them home. Now, he just had to get to work, make his baby-bro proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Many make Red really loud. I see him as very closed in and constantly in his own head, because he never wishes to stand out or draw attention to himself unless necessary because it freaks him out, more so that he seems himself as worthless. Of course, now he is in a mindset where it doesn't matter to him. He has somewhat lost hope, and he believes he can gain it back if he pleases his brother. Which is rather unhealthy, you should never relay on someone else's praise to feel worth it. You have to find your own center. Due to Red's constant need for slight praise, he has dug a grave for himself, a repeated cycle of loss of self worth, that if not treated could result in monumental issues. For both himself and those he loves.
> 
> Thus resulting in and up and down cycle. Red viewed his brother too highly, placed him on a pedestal. Such as why in Twenty Questions Till Home, why eh was so devastated by how his brother acted. He put on his own idealism's of how his brother was to him. And not how he TRULY was. (Such as how Red blamed Edge in their argument, and Edge blamed himself. Edge knows he needs to change, but he believes he has failed his brother, and isn't good enough and so he must leave to allow his brother the chance to grow, as well as himself. Red's only hope was to ensure his brothers happiness, hyper focusing on it, and by learning all the work he had put in was for nothing. Was the ultimate betrayal. So now he is beyond angry at confused. he thinks its at Edge. But it is most likely confused at himself. Angry he didn't talk to his bro more, because the thing is. They are far different from when they first surfaced)
> 
> While Edge had upwards character development, Red sunk lower and lower into himself.


End file.
